Something's Wrong
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Ziva gets a call early in the morning to rush to Bethesda. Something's wrong with Tim. Not for Abby lovers. #4 in McGee's Keeper series.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this story has been done A LOT, but I'm with those people who felt bad for McGee and was angry at Abby for how she treated her so called friend. So if you're not a fan of this, then don't read.**

**Warning: Hurt Tim, pissed off and worried Ziva, along with a worried NCIS team and McGibbs. Also, this story won't just be Ziva's point of view like the others in the McGee's Keeper series.**

**Sequel to Play Nice Ziva and no...I don't own NCIS**

* * *

**Something's Wrong**

CHAPTER 1

"We gotta stop serving warrants after lunch. $10 says McGee spills it on this one."

Ziva looked around. Tim should have been with them by now. "Where is McGee?"

A gunshot filled the air and they all ran out the back with their guns drawn. Ziva was in the lead and came upon Tim standing and panting over a dog lying down bleeding. A gunshot hole was visible.

"McGee?"

He tried to catch his breath and when Gibbs went up to him she finally saw the blood on his neck and hand. "What happened?" Gibbs asked and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Attacked." While Gibbs was looking over Tim as if he was about to disappear and holding the side of his neck to stop the bleeding, Tim looked down at the German Shepherd. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah McMutt."

Ziva glared at Tony and he wisely kept his mouth shut from then on.

Ducky and Palmer showed up after they made a call and they started processing the scene while Tim was in the restroom cleaning out his bites. She was surprised he hadn't snapped at them yet as she and Gibbs kept asking if he was alright.

She kept her ear on the sound of the water and Tim as she took photos of the crime scene. And being alert for Tim, she was the first to see him come out the bathroom. "Are you sure you are alright Tim?" she asked softly.

He smiled back. "I'm okay."

"You are going to let Ducky look at it correct?"

Tim again smiled. "Yes," he nodded. Her eyes strayed to the bite mark on his neck that was still bleeding but not as much. He bumped her shoulder as he passed. "I'm okay Zee. Promise. Though Jethro and I may have to postpone getting that dog for a while."

She knew he was trying to get her to smile but she couldn't stop thinking of the blood on him or that the bite mark was still there bleeding. However, she didn't want him to worry about her while he should worry about himself and gave him a strained smile.

"Now, go see Ducky. He is finished with the body."

Ziva watched as Tim went to Ducky who put antibiotics on his bites and then patched him up so that his bites didn't pick up any dirt. Gibbs hovered over him the whole time and she could see Tim was trying to get Gibbs to relax, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Sheesh, you'd think Probie died the way Boss is hanging all over him," Tony said as he came to stand next to Ziva and watch them.

She snapped her head to look at Tony and gave him another glare. She wasn't going to let Tony pick on Tim for this one. Ziva didn't usually step in on the pranks because it was what they did, it was their "thing" but she was stepping in this one.

"Tony, a German Shepherd just attacked McGee. It attacked his throat. He is lucky the dog didn't bite on anything serious. So yes, Gibbs will "hang" all over McGee. He'd do the same if it was you or me."

And with that she walked away while Tony stared after her.

* * *

"I'll drive him back."

"Absolutely not," Ziva said and they all looked at her surprised as she normally never cut in like that. But she didn't care. "You are not driving that dog back by yourself."

"I'm with Ziva," Gibbs said. "Tony'll drive him."

"You just said I have to go with you," Tony reminded.

"It's okay Boss. I can drive him. He's tied up and has a muzzle on him."

Gibbs eyed Tim, his eyes lingering on the bandages and Ziva could see the worry and longing in his eyes. No doubt wanting to hold Tim and reassure himself that Tim was okay.

"I'll go with him," Ziva offered.

Before Tim could object, Gibbs nodded his head. "Yes. You two drive that dog back to Abby so she can get samples."

Nodding, both agents got into the car. Surprisingly, Ziva drove at a reasonable speed as she had not just a dog with her, but she didn't want to take the chance of anything happening to Tim.

"Ziva, you okay?"

She laughed humorlessly. "You are asking me if I am okay when you have been bitten by a dog."

"…Yeah."

Glancing at him, she saw that he was serious. He actually looked worried about her. The normal warmth she felt whenever Tim did something filled her. "I am fine Tim," she assured and he nodded before looking forward again.

They arrived at NCIS and pulled into the garage, and saw Abby. "Hey Ziva, McGee. Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by a vicious dog."

"Are you okay?"

Ziva came around when she saw Abby reach for the bandage on Tim's neck and stopped her. "They need to stay on." She wasn't going to let Tim get worse by letting the bite get a little bit of dirt in it.

"Did you provoke it?" she asked.

"If you consider serving a search warrant provoking it."

"What happened to the dog?"

Both Ziva and Tim pointed to the dog in the backseat while Tim explained, "He was shot."

"What?" Abby immediately turned away from Tim and went to see the dog. Ziva frowned. "McGee," Abby chastised and Ziva did not like that at all. Not one bit. "You poor thing." Abby began to remove the muzzle.

"Abby," Tim warned, "Abby, be careful. That is one vicious dog."

Abby removed the muzzle all the way and started petting the docile animal. "Yeah McGee. He's really vicious."

She turned away from the dog and walked past Tim, not without giving him a look and Ziva was really started to lose her patience with the Goth. _'Shouldn't she be more worried about Tim?'_

"Ducky and Jimmy sedated him," Ziva put in as they watched Abby cut the binds on the dog. "We were hoping to get evidence off of him."

"Who would shoot this cute little dog?"

Tim glanced at Ziva and she could see the worry in his eyes. Before either could say anything, Abby turned around and started attacking Tim. "You shot that cute little dog?"

"It was self defense. And he's not cute or little. He's large and vicious."

"How can you shoot an innocent animal McGee!"

"He's not innocent! He killed someone."

"Animals don't kill people McGee! People kill people." She turned to the dog and cooed, "You didn't kill anyone did you?" She scoffed at McGee and went to reach for his jacket and that was when Ziva reached her limit.

Stepping between Abby and Tim, she pushed Abby against the car.

"Ziva!" they both cried. The dog started to get up with a growl but Ziva snapped her fingers at him and commanded him in Hebrew to stay, in which he obeyed.

"Ziva-"

"McGee, go upstairs and start looking up information on our victim."

"But-"

"Go."

She watched him go and when she saw the elevator doors close she turned back to Abby. "Are you not his friend?"

Abby glared. "He shot a dog."

"In self defense, like he said."

"He still shot a dog."

"I would like to see what you do when that size of a dog comes at your throat Abby." She was sick and tired of this woman walking over her Tim the way she did and it was time someone put her in her place. "You say he is your friend, but he is not."

"Ziva!" Abby gasped, sounding outraged at what she said.

"No. I get it. He is someone to keep on the sidelines while you live your life. You go and date and live while you expect him to wait around for you to come back. And you will. You will come back to spend some time with him, flirt, and get his hopes up before you leave. Then when he does live, you get jealous and mad at him. Even shun him. Now, he's hurt and tried to defend himself, and suddenly he is the bad man. And when did an animal you did not meet until a minute ago take priority over McGee?"

Abby stared at her silently.

"What were you going to use his Hugo Boss jacket for?"

"To cover him since he shot him in the first place."

Ziva scoffed at Abby and backed up from her. She didn't want to be in physical contact with the woman. "You would not have even cared to know that that jacket cost over five hundred dollars."

"…He could get another one. And it's not like I would have contaminated evidence. I can tell the difference between fabrics from his jacket and evidence."

"That was a gift from his mother."

Tim had shown it to her the first time he wore it and said his mother got it for him after his first book came out and became a success. She also sent homemade cookies to Ziva as she had met his parents one weekend when they stopped by for a visit.

"…It was?"

"Yes. But you did not care did you? Abby, I suggest you think twice about the way you treat McGee because you are going to do something soon that makes him turn away from you. I would not be surprised if this did it. I for one do not want to be near you."

The dog whined in the backseat and both women looked at him.

"Gibbs wants you to look for evidence on him."

And with that, she walked away and into the elevator. She had to check on Tim.

"Did you kill her?" was the first thing she was asked.

She chuckled and shook her head before walking to Tim to check his bandages. "No. She is alive and taking the dog to her lab."

"Oh."

"Are you okay Tim?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Ziva looked in Tim's eyes and saw he was hiding the hurt. "Because Abby worried more about a dog than her friend."

He shrugged while going back to his computer. "It's Abby. Didn't really expect anything else from her."

That right there was the sad thing. Tim had not expected anything else of Abby. He was used to being pushed aside and not having the woman care. It would probably take Tim to be rushed to the hospital for Abby to show real concern for Tim and even then she would go back to her old ways as soon as he healed. Probably even scold him for wasting her time making her worry.

She leaned forward to be close to him. "I care Tim."

He smiled. "I know Zee. And I'm okay."

Nodding, she patted his cheek and went to her desk.

* * *

"McGee! With me!"

Tim looked at Gibbs and after glancing at Tony and Ziva, rushed after Gibbs. Barely making it into the elevator before it closed, he sighed. They rode for a few seconds before Gibbs flipped the switch and turned to Tim.

"Are you okay Tim?" he asked and ran his hands over him.

He sighed in pleasure and leaned into Gibbs. "Yeah, I'm okay." Tim tucked his head into Gibbs' neck as the older man wrapped his arms around him. "I think we're gonna have to wait to get that dog for a while."

They hadn't planned to get the dog anytime soon anyway as they only just moved in together two weeks ago. They had planned to wait about a month or two of settling down before they looked for their Australian Shepherd.

"Ya think?" Gibbs chuckled before sobering and running his fingers through his hair. "Scared me to death."

"M'sorry," he mumbled and finally wrapped his arms around Gibbs in return. He felt so warm and safe in Gibbs' arms, a sense of security surrounding him.

They stood there in silence, wrapped around each other, before Gibbs pulled back and gave him a kiss so sweet. It wasn't deep, it wasn't passionate, or filled with need. It was just their lips pressing together, Gibbs catching Tim's top lip between his. Humming, Tim returned it.

"Are you okay to continue working?" Gibbs asked once they separated and leaned their foreheads together, one of his hands automatically going to massage the back of Tim's neck.

"Yes."

* * *

"What do you think the Boss is doing to Probie?"

"I do not know," she lied. She knew what he was doing. Reassuring himself that his lover was fine.

"Think he's telling him to go apologize to Abby?"

She sharply looked at Tony. "About what?"

"Well," he stumbled, "you know…about upsetting her."

"About what?"

"About shooting the dog."

Ziva cursed in her native tongue. Obviously Abby did not understand what she said earlier and went complaining to Gibbs, or maybe not. Maybe she just complained to Tony so far. Either way, she secretly hoped Abby will complain to Gibbs because maybe then Gibbs can talk some sense into the woman.

* * *

"Ziva!"

"What?"

"Will you please stop following me?"

"But-"

"I'm only going to the bathroom."

"But-"

"And I doubt dogs are waiting inside to attack me."

Glaring at him for a while, in which he glared right back, she threw her hands up. "Fine! But I'm waiting right here." And she proved her point by crossing her arms and leaning against the wall beside the men's room door.

Tim rolled his eyes, but she saw his lips twitch before he turned away and went into the restroom.

She couldn't seem to stop herself from keeping watch of Tim in case anything else happened to him.

Other agents walked by, giving her odd looks but no one said anything to her, especially the men. They were used to seeing her near the male restroom, she had no problem entering, and others had heard rumors.

Eventually Tim returned and smiled. "Do you know how many men in there are talking about you?"

"I am sure they all are."

Tim chuckled as they started walking back to the bullpen. "Yeah. Trying to think if they'd done anything to anger the Mossad agent on Gibbs' team, or wondering if you were slowing going crazy after working with Gibbs, Tony, and I.

"Oh, yes, working with Tony and his movie references is slowly driving me acorns."

Tim laughed and corrected, "Nuts Ziva."

"…Oh. Nuts," she nodded. "Tony is slowly driving me nuts."

"Correct," Tim smiled and went to his desk while she went to hers.

She smiled but her eyes widened and she was quickly back up when Tim clicked a key on his keyboard and the sounds of dogs' barking came from his computer speakers. Tim went pale as he screamed and fell back.

"McGee!"

Rushing to his side, she kneeled down beside him. She saw that he was sweating and trying to catch his breath. "McGee?" His eyes turned to her. "Are you okay?"

It took a few seconds before he nodded and started getting up. They both looked at the speakers that were still barking and Tim opened the CD drive to see a Dogs Attack CD. Simultaneously they looked to Tony who they finally realized was smiling and even chuckling.

"Geez McMutt," Tony laughed, "not afraid of dogs are you?"

Ziva turned to Tim. "McGee, go see Ducky."

"I'm fi-"

"Go."

Sighing in surrender, he left for the elevator and once the doors closed, she took the CD and put it on Tony's desk before going back to her desk.

"Oh come on Ziva. You gotta admit that was funny." The fool was still smiling.

She glared at him with a glance before going back to her computer. The only thing stopping her from attacking Tony was the fact that it would not make Tim happy and the paperwork that would have to be done. "You are lucky I am not going to tell Gibbs about this."

* * *

They were finally able to go home around ten and Ziva had immediately gone to sleep after a shower.

It was late, or early, when she heard her phone go off. Knowing Gibbs' rule about always being reachable, she reached over for her phone without opening her eyes and answered. "Hello?"

"Ziva! Get to Bethesda," Gibbs ordered and she snapped awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Tim."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I love reviews!**

**Let me know if there's something you'd like to see or not see. If you want Abby to see reason and they all be happy in the end, or Abby sees reason but has to work back her trust throughout the series. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something's Wrong**

CHAPTER 2

_"Jethro, I don't feel so good."_

The words kept repeating over and over in his mind when he drove to Bethesda emergency, helped Tim inside, and watched him get whisked away after giving the doctors information on allergies and what happened the day before.

Now, he sat in the waiting area. He hated waiting!

"Gibbs!" He lifted his head to see Ziva make her way over and briefly gave her a hug. "What happened?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he sat them down in the chairs. "I don't know. We were in bed one minute and then he woke up from a bad dream and said he wasn't feeling good. He got sick along with a headache. I didn't want to take any chances, so I brought him here."

She nodded before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Okay."

They sat in silence as they waited and after what felt like hours but was actually about twenty minutes, Gibbs' name was called again but this time by Ducky. He looked to Ziva.

"I thought you would want Ducky's second opinion."

Giving her a nod of thanks, he turned his attention to Ducky. "What is going on Jethro?" he asked.

"Tim woke up sick and with a headache, and I didn't want to take chances after his attack."

Ducky blinked and he knew the older man was trying to think how Gibbs knew Tim woke up sick, but he pushed it aside and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

As he watched Ducky walk to talk to a nurse, Gibbs asked, "Did you call the team?"

"…Yes."

He nodded.

"Gibbs…you know that with this…your relationship…"

"Yes," he nodded again. "I know we're about to be outed."

"I am sorry."

Gibbs turned to finally look at her and shook his head. "Don't. It was bound to happen. We were actually planning to tell the others sometime soon since we can't keep it secret forever."

Ziva nodded and seeing the worry in her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

* * *

The waiting room soon occupied the rest of the members of their team and they were all worried for Tim. Problem was they didn't know what was wrong as the doctor hadn't come out to tell them yet and Ducky was still back there with them.

Abby had latched onto Gibbs as soon as she ran in and Ziva had pulled away instantly—much to the confusion of Gibbs—and sat a few chairs down. Tony sat across from Gibbs and Abby along with Palmer.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked breaking into the silence.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know Tim was sick?"

Ziva watched as Tony and Palmer looked up as well to hear the answer.

Gibbs looked at each member and went with the truth. "We were in bed when he got sick."

Abby pulled away from Gibbs and he looked at her to see her expression of shock and confusion. Same went for Tony and Palmer. "What?"

"We were in bed when he got sick," he repeated and finally saw what he expected. The look of anger in Abby's eyes.

"You…You what!"

"You heard him."

Gibbs turned his head and looked at Ziva and he was a bit surprised at the expression in her face. She was beyond pissed. He's never seen that, even with all the things Tony has done.

"But…you can't!"

"And why can't he?" Ziva demanded.

"Because Tim…Because…He doesn't love him."

He looked sadly at Abby, not believing she would say that about him. Sure he expected anger, but not that. Gibbs wouldn't break his own rule just for a one night stand. Tim deserved better than that. Ziva's question brought him back to the conversation going between the two women on the team.

"And I suppose you do?" When Abby nodded her head quickly Ziva scoffed. "I think you are forgetting what we discussed when we brought the dog back to NCIS."

Now he was confused and feeling left out of something that should concern him. And it was a feeling he didn't like. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell Gibbs Abby. Tell him what you did as soon as you found out Tim shot the dog you have decided to name Jethro."

Turning his full attention now to Abby, he watched as shame started to fill her eyes a little. He raised an eyebrow for her to tell him, but she tightened her lips and shook her head.

Again Ziva scoffed. "That is what I thought."

"Family of Timothy McGee."

Quickly standing, they made their way to the doctor and Ducky. Gibbs spoke. "That's us. What's wrong?"

"Hi, I'm Doctor Parker. Who is Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Me."

The doctor nodded. "It says here that you're his medical proxy, do you wish to talk alone?"

Ignoring the surprised looks from the others, besides Ziva, he shook his head. "It's fine. Tell me what's wrong with Tim."

"First I have to ask…does Agent McGee do drugs?"

"No!" they all denied.

"As I told you doctor, the young man doesn't do that," Ducky informed and the doctor nodded.

"I had to ask because we found traces of coke in his system."

Gibbs explained, "The dog that attacked him was drugged."

"Ah. Well, due to the coke in his system, stress with what I'm sure is a few burst of adrenaline that hasn't helped, it's all working against Agent McGee. It also says in his records that he had to have his spleen removed a few years ago. That doesn't help as looking at the symptoms he has, I also think he's contracted the _Capnocytophaga_ Infection."

Blinking, Gibbs turned to Ducky to speak in human talk. "Duck?"

"It's rare Jethro."

"So what happens? I mean, you just treat the infection and he's fine." He knew it was wishful thinking by the looks on their faces.

Ducky took over talking. "They can treat the infection, but they have to be careful and monitor him since his spleen has been removed. And because the spleen is designed to fight germs and infections, without it, it will take time and care. He's going to be here for a while Jethro."

"What happens if he can't fight it?" Tony asked.

The two doctors looked at each other before Dr. Parker spoke. "There's a chance he could die."

Gibbs felt helplessness fill him to unbelievable heights and almost felt like he stopped breathing. He couldn't lose Tim, he couldn't. He refused. He didn't hear the gasps from the team or the horrified crying from Abby. All he could hear was the whoosh in his ears and the stutter of his heart.

"He'll live." _'Or I'll kill him myself.'_

Dr. Parker nodded as if he knew that he couldn't say anything else and required Gibbs to answer a few more questions about Tim's allergies and history.

* * *

While Gibbs went off to speak with the doctor, the rest went back to sitting. Tony didn't want to think about his Probie dying, he wouldn't anyway since he didn't have Boss' permission, and looked to Ziva. He realized that she didn't look the least bit surprised about Boss and Probie. "You knew?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

She looked at him and he had to refrain from squirming at her stare. He was still recovering from all the glares she had sent his way the previous day.

"Since the beginning."

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Ducky asked.

"Boss and Probie are in a…relationship." Yeah, it was going to take him a while to get used to that one.

"Ah yes, Jethro's way of knowing how Timothy was sick did raise questions. So, you knew Ziva?" he asked politely.

She nodded. "Yes."

"How long?" Tony asked.

"…I should not be answering this as it is their business, but it has been eight months."

'_Wow.'_ He hadn't expected it to be that long. Maybe a few weeks, but not eight months.

"They've been together that long?" Abby asked in a whisper and Tony saw Ziva glare at Abby before looking away with a nod.

"Yes," she said simply.

Palmer, who had been quiet since arriving, asked, "How come you're the only one who knows?" It wasn't an accusation, not that Palmer would ever right out accuse someone. It was just his curiosity and Tony's too. He wanted to know why she only knew.

"I am not the only one who knows, but I am the only one who knows on this team."

"Why?" Palmer asked with his head tilted a bit.

"Tim told me."

"Tim told you?" And right there was an accusation and anger coming from Abby.

The men watched silently as the women stared at each other and while Abby was upset, Ziva was beyond pissed. Tony made a mental note to never get in arms reach of her until she calmed the hell down. He didn't fancy his neck being snapped or being killed by the Woman's Day magazine that was sitting on the table. Because…if Ziva could kill him 18 different ways with a paperclip he didn't want to know what she could do with a magazine.

"Of course he did," Ziva said.

"Why?"

"Because he's mine."

Tony frowned at that, along with the other men, while Abby's expression turned outraged. "He's yours?"

Again Ziva spoke calmly but the rage she was feeling could be heard if listened closely, and if you looked in her eyes. "Yes. He is mine, so I protect him and make sure he has the best."

Abby stood up quickly and her monster platforms clobbered on the floor as she marched to Ziva, who also stood, and stared at her. "If you were making sure he had the best then why didn't you stop this?" Abby demanded and Tony could tell she stopped her urge to stomp her foot like a child.

"Because Gibbs is the best for Tim. Why? Did you think you were?" The question wasn't meant to be answered. "No. You are too selfish for Tim, you do not love him. You would just break his heart and I will not let that happen to Tim. He deserves better than that."

Abby slapped her. Ziva's hand quickly shot out to slap her back and it continued a few more times before they stopped and stared at each other again.

Tony could only stare wide eyed with Palmer and Ducky.

Luckily Gibbs came. "What the hell is going on? Tim is in the hospital fighting this infection, and you two are acting this way. Tony," he demanded and Tony immediately stood up at attention, "take Abby away to get something to drink or eat. I don't care."

He only blinked once before getting Abby—who stared at Gibbs in surprise while he stared back with disappointment—and led her away to the cafeteria.

* * *

Abby and Tony sat at a table with some coffee and fruit. There were only a few other people in there with them as it was only four in the morning.

"You okay?"

Abby looked up at Tony and shook her head. "Tony, do you…do you think I would have done that? What Ziva said," she clarified so that Tony couldn't act dumb.

He didn't answer right away which had her lip trembling and had her worried. Who else thought this?

"Honestly?" he finally asked. At her nod, he sighed, "Yeah Abby. I do. I mean, I even tried to warn Probie before he joined the team that he should be careful with you."

Her eyes widened. She didn't know that.

"And then I watched as you dated him before you dumped him. The guy still loved you and waited for you, which you were fine with. But the moment he tried to move on, you got pissed and mean, and suddenly found yourself available. You flirted with him and as soon as you knew that he was willing to push aside the girl he was interested in, you suddenly didn't think of him that way."

She could only stare at Tony as she listened, really listened, and realized what he said was true.

"But-"

"Don't even get me started on this situation, which I play a part in too."

"…What'd you do?"

"I figured I'd play a prank on Probie since Ziva kept throwing glares at me every time I tried to joke about it. I swear, she was zoned in on me. Before I could open my mouth to taunt him or make a joke, she glared, but if it was work related she didn't do anything. I finally had an opportunity to do something since Ziva was following Tim somewhere."

"What'd you do?"

"…Put a dogs attack CD in his computer so that it went off as soon as he pushed a button. It was supposed to scare him, and it did, but…he did look pretty awful. And with what Dr. Parker said about the burst of adrenaline, that was definitely one of them."

They lapsed into silence and Abby spent the time to think of all she's done, seeing the way she horribly treated Tim over the years. Even noticed all the subtle protective behavior from Ziva. What had her gasping in horror at herself was what she had done yesterday. She didn't know if Tim would ever forgive her.

**~_Flashback~_**

_She and Ducky were in autopsy. He was showing her the marks on the victim's body and that Jethro—the dog—was the one who did it. She didn't want to believe it. Like she told Tim. Animals don't kill people. People kill people. She was so angry that no one believed her._

_Abby headed out and bumped into Tim. Her anger getting the best of her, she snapped. "Watch where you're going McGee."_

_He looked at her wide eyed before looking away. "Sorry. Didn't see you."_

_His face was pale and sweaty. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"Don't feel so good."_

_"Well suck it. Don't be such a baby. You're not the only one in pain. Remember the dog you shot." And with that, she stormed away to head to her lab._

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Tony," she gasped, "what have I done?"

He stared at her wide eyed and so surprised at what she told him that he shook his head slowly. "I don't know Abby. And truthfully, I don't know if you can fix it."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if Dr. Parker and Tim's condition didn't sound...doctorey. Internet can only do so much and I did my best. **

**Let me know what you think. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's mutual between myself and the reviews I've gotten that Abby will definitely have to work for forgiveness. Which I'm glad because I was 99% sure that was the way I was going to go. But now it's 100%. :)**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Something's Wrong**

CHAPTER 3

"Are you alright Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he sat down next to Ziva. Ducky and Palmer giving them a moment alone by sitting a few rows away.

Ziva glanced at him before leaning into his side and nodded. "Yes. But I will feel better once Tim is better."

"Me too," he sighed and leaned back so they were more comfortable. They sat in silence before he decided to ask the question that has been nagging him since their elevator conversation eight months ago and Ziva first admitted to how she viewed Tim.

"Ziver?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you start seeing Tim as a brother?"

She shrugged. "I do not know. At first I thought he was a very sweet and caring man. He was the first to offer me a smile when I joined the team, even after Kate's death. Did you know that?" He shook his head but he didn't doubt it. Tim was like that. "Yes," she nodded. "He even let me watch him when he went through a computer and taught me a few things during that case where we had to find Lt. Comdr. Amanda Wilkerson."

He remembered the case. The Commander had been in charge of a shipment of fuel rods for nuclear power stations and abducted. But had been able to call NCIS and they had gotten the case. It had been interesting to see how they all showed up on a Saturday and Tim had looked adorable in his turtle neck and jacket.

"Then the case where he thought he shot that cop. That was when I realized I cared very deeply for him. I wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything will be okay."

Gibbs smiled. "Let me guess? You realized he slipped past your walls without knowing it."

She gave a small smile. "Yes."

"Same with me. He seems to have a talent for making guarded people love him doesn't he?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He is very loving."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We're lucky."

* * *

"Do you think Tim will be alright Doctor?"

Ducky looked away from the hugging pair, a few rows over, and to the young man beside him. "I'm confident everything will turn out fine for young Timothy."

Jimmy nodded with a forced smile before asking, "And afterward?"

"You mean now that Timothy and Jethro's relationship is out?" Jimmy nodded and Ducky sighed. "I want to say it will, but I doubt it."

The younger of the two nodded in agreement as he too didn't think things were going to be the same. Not because Tim and Gibbs were together, but because of how Abby reacted. He had overheard the way Abby had spoke to Tim when they ran into each other in the hallway and he had been surprised. Even more surprised by Tim's reaction.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Jimmy walked down the hallway, heading back to autopsy, when he heard Abby and Tim. _

_"Watch where you're going McGee."_

_He blinked at Abby's tone as he's never heard her talk that way to him. Jimmy looked around the corner and saw the two standing in front of each other. Tim's eyes widened before he looked away from Abby and apologized. "Sorry. Didn't see you."_

_Jimmy looked at Tim closely and saw how he was a little pale, paler than normal, and sweating. "What's wrong with you?" Abby asked. _

_"Don't feel so good."_

_"Well suck it. Don't be such a baby. You're not the only one in pain. Remember the dog you shot." And with that, she stormed away to head to her lab._

_Jimmy watched her walk away before approaching Tim. "Tim?"_

_Tim slightly jumped, turning to face him. "Oh, hey Jimmy."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Sure. Just ah, ran down here when the elevator didn't come. I think Gibbs is using it at the moment." He gave a strained smile and Jimmy returned it as he knew Tim was lying. "I'm gonna head back upstairs. See you later Jimmy."_

_And before Jimmy could open his mouth, Tim was gone._

**_~End Flashback~_**

"I think this could have been avoided if I had made Tim come see you Doctor."

Ducky shook his head. "No. You wouldn't have been able to force Tim to see me, and I would have most likely just told him to just get some sleep."

* * *

Tony and Abby came back from the cafeteria and they all gathered back around to wait, though this time Abby didn't go to Gibbs as Ziva glared when she got too close. Gibbs wouldn't have even been able to hold her if he wanted. He was hurt by her comment and about what Ziva told him when she and Tim showed up with the dog. He was highly disappointed in Abby.

After an hour, Dr. Parker came out to allow them to go into Tim's room. Gibbs went in first followed by Ziva and the rest. He immediately went to Tim's side. "Tim?"

Tim groaned and shifted before turning his head to face Gibbs and smiled. Gibbs felt like he could finally breathe as he looked into Tim's sleepy green eyes. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey Tim," he whispered back and ran his fingers through his hair. "How you feeling?"

"M'sleepy."

He nodded, "Expected."

Tim sighed and blinked his eyes slowly, his eyes closing for longer than a few seconds before they opened again. "Jethro?"

"What?"

"Love you."

Gibbs pressed his lips tight together and leaned forward to press a kiss to Tim's forehead. _'Love you too Timmy.'_

* * *

The next time Tim woke up, Ziva was with him. "Ziva?"

Her head turned to him and she gave him a smile. "Hello Tim. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," he shrugged. "Still got a bit of a headache and my stomach hurts a bit, but okay." She nodded. "Where's Jethro?"

"He is at work, working on the case."

He frowned and shifted to get a bit more comfortable. "Why aren't you with them then?"

"We did not want you alone and Gibbs has to lead our team. So, I stayed here."

"Oh." Tim looked at Ziva and saw an emotion in her eyes that she was trying to hide. "Hey," he placed his hand over hers, "you okay?"

Ziva laughed and Tim smiled at getting her to laugh. "You are in the hospital and asking if I am okay." He smiled as she shook her head. "I do not understand you sometimes, but to answer your question. Yes, I am fine. Now."

When he tilted his head in question she continued. "I was…worried about you. And Gibbs as he was worried about you as well."

He winced at that. He remembered the look on Jethro's face when he told him he wasn't feeling so good. The fear in his eyes had been high and he was sure it hadn't gotten better. "Is he okay?"

"After seeing you, yes."

"Good," he nodded. He didn't want Jethro worried about him too much. "Does the team know?"

Ziva nodded and Tim had to refrain from groaning. That wasn't how they planned to tell the team. Sure they hadn't had a plan at all, but still. A hospital emergency wasn't the plan. "Are they okay with it?"

"…" She squeezed his hand. "They were shocked…and I…"

"Ziva?"

"I may have got into a fight with Abby."

"…Did you pull her hair?"

Ziva's lips twitched before she smiled fully and started laughing. "No," she said when she was done laughing. "…But I did slap her."

"Ziva!"

"She slapped me first and I was just slapping her back," she defended and it was Tim's turn to smile.

"Well, if she slapped you first. But why?"

And Ziva told him what happened in the lobby while they had waited and Ziva informed Tim that she knew about what happened with Abby when she had sent him down to get checked.

Not wanting to dwell on it because it still hurt the way Abby treated him, they moved on to other topics and the hours went by without them noticing. The only time they stopped was for lunch which was very little for Tim, doctor visits as they just let the nurses do their job when they checked Tim's vitals, Gibbs' update phone calls which had Tim rolling his eyes but smiling, and the few times the medicine made Tim sleep.

It was around five in the afternoon and Tim had been asleep for about an hour. Ziva looked up from her book at Tim's groan. Sweat was forming on his forehead and he was twitching. She instantly was by his side. "Tim?" She gasped when she felt how hot he was when she touched his forehead and hit the call button once he started to convulse. "Tim!"

Nurses and doctors rushed in and one nurse began pushing her out of the room when she heard one doctor call out, "Get the crash cart!"

The door snapped shut and the curtain was drawn, her view of Tim blocked. She quickly dove for her cell phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs," he said on the other end.

"Gibbs!"

"Ziva? What is it? What's wrong with Tim?"

"I don't know!" She felt so lost just standing there at the door, not able to see Tim. "Something's wrong."

"I'll be right there."

_'Oh please be okay Tim.'_

* * *

**A/N: 1st note...I want to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! **

**2nd note...I was so surprised by the response I got, especially how all the reviews said Abby should work for her forgiveness. Which I'm glad because personally I never liked how quickly Abby was forgiven in Tim hurt fics. No offense to anyone who wrote one like that. I just thought it was convenient for her to ask for forgiveness while he was lying in the hospital and trying to get better, and he gave it to her. **

**Anyway, it's in agreement that Abby will have to work for forgiveness. And Tony may have to also, but not as much. **

**3rd note...the titles of the future stories in this series is up on my profile under Working On... ****But their description or summary won't go up as I'd like to keep some mystery :) So check them out if you're interested. **

**4th note...Please review. *grin***


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gibbs charged into the emergency room, Tony following behind him and trying to keep up. He ran to Tim's room and saw Ziva pacing in front of the door. "Ziva!"

Her head snapped up to look at him and she immediately ran into his arms, holding on to him tight. He held her for a second, not surprised by her embrace as the situation seemed to be showing her vulnerable side, before pulling her back. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head. "I do not know. He was sleeping and I was reading when he groaned. He was sweating and so hot, and then he started to convulse. Before they shut the door on me I heard them call for a crash cart."

The air whooshed in his ears at her news and went for the door. Before he reached it though, it opened and the doctor and nurses came out. "What's wrong with Tim?" he demanded. "How is he?"

Dr. Parker sighed, "He's alright for now. The infection gave him a fever and we lost him for a few seconds before we brought him back. Under a close watch this shouldn't happen again."

He could hear a but. "But?"

"But," he sighed, "I'm worried about his hand."

"What about it?"

"The hand has many tendons and veins, and the blood flow is low. And because of this along with his circumstances, it's going to be hard for him to fight the infection there. His hand is already enlarged with the infection. We're going to need to get him into surgery. You have five minutes before we come back for him."

Absorbing all of that, he nodded and they went into Tim's room. Ziva immediately went to Tim's side and started speaking softly to him while Gibbs and Tony stayed back a bit. He figured Ziva needed to make sure for herself that Tim was alive after being here with him for most of the day.

* * *

"Tim," she whispered.

"Hmm?" He slowly blinked his eyes open and she sighed as she saw his tired green eyes. "Zee?"

She softly smiled and tried to control her urge to cry in relief. "Hi. You…scared me," she admitted low enough so only he could hear.

"M'sorry."

"No, do not be. Just makes sure you fight this and get better."

"I will," he mumbled. Deciding that the others should talk to him before he fell asleep, she stepped back to allow them to take their turns.

Gibbs came forward and ran his fingers through Tim's hair while whispering soft words in his ear. Tim gave a small smile to Gibbs once he pulled back to look at him and Gibbs pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before stepping back.

Ziva saw how hesitant Tony was, and though she was angry for his prank, she also knew he was sorry. Nudging him, she nodded to Tim and Tony finally stepped up to Tim.

"Hey Probie."

"T'ny?"

"Yeah. I'd ask how you're doin' but that seems stupid."

"Well," Tim mumbled with a quirk of the lips, "wouldn't 'xpect 'nything less from you."

Tony let out a surprised laugh while Gibbs and Ziva smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Listen Probie, I want to…apologize for what I did yesterday."

Out of the corner of her eye Ziva could see Gibbs stand straighter and she knew Tony's prank was about to be known. Ziva had not told Gibbs about the prank because Tim was her brother, but Tony was also her partner. Plus, she knew that when Tony found out about Tim in the hospital, his guilt would get to him, and having Gibbs knowing about it would not have helped.

"Not dying T'ny," Tim said and Ziva could tell the drugs were putting him to sleep. "But if want, apologize later."

"You got it Probie." Tony stepped back.

"Zee?"

Ziva came forward again and leaned down to be closer to Tim so she could hear him better as he was falling asleep fast and was obviously trying to tell her one more thing. "Yes Tim?"

"D'n't let J'thro kill T'ny."

Chuckling, she pressed a kiss to Tim's forehead. "I promise. Now go to sleep."

Instantly he was asleep and a minute later the nurses came to get Tim and take him off to surgery.

Ziva turned back to the other men when she heard Gibbs asked, "What'd you do yesterday DiNozzo that you're apologizing for?"

* * *

_'I am not going to kill DiNozzo. I am not going to kill DiNozzo.'_ He kept repeating that in his head as he walked around the hospital. Tony had told him about his prank, and instead of blowing up and head slapping his agent to death, he had settled with a glare and stormed off to walk off some frustration.

His lover was in the hospital, currently in surgery. His second played a cruel joke right after said lover's dog attack. His forensic scientist has been beyond cruel to his lover and threw him aside for a dog she just met. And accused him of not loving, not being able to love, Tim.

How could he not?

Tim had so much love, his heart was so big and golden, and even after all they've seen on the job. He believed that there was good in everyone, even people who didn't deserve it. He made Gibbs believe that there was some good in people. Tim knew what he was getting into when he agreed to their first dinner, he knew what kind of man Gibbs was, and still he agreed and kept agreeing to dates. Even suggesting dinner every now and again at his own apartment.

When they made love for the first time…words can't describe the experience. All he could say was it hadn't been planned and the result of their spontaneous moment…he shivered remembering the way their bodies had met.

Gibbs had been in love with Tim long before their first date, first attracted to him the moment he first laid eyes on the young man, but after that night of making love, he had fallen even deeper in love with Tim. As in he didn't think he could survive if Tim ever left him on his own or in death. Just the idea of not waking up next to Tim or seeing him every day had pain shooting through his body.

Needing to know everything that would happen in the surgery as he hadn't had time to ask the doctor, he called Ducky as he sat in the cafeteria.

"Jethro? How's Tim?"

"He's in surgery. They have to operate on his hand. Said something about the infection enlarging his hand which it was." He remembered looking at it while Ziva and Tony took their turns talking to him.

"Ah."

"I didn't have time to ask Dr. Parker what they were going to do to him."

"Well, they're going to need to open his hand to drain the pus and let it breathe. While that goes on, they'll analyze the pus to make sure they have a correct combination of drugs and antibiotics for Tim to take."

Not wanting to think about Tim having his hand cut open and left open for any amount of time, he asked, "What happens afterwards?"

"He'll have to take the antibiotics I just talked about, and he'll have to wear a sling for an amount of time. Then once he can, he'll be able to start moving and strengthening his fingers. He'll be out of work for a while Jethro."

"I figured," he sighed and rubbed his face. He knew Tim was going to hate not being able to move his fingers. Tim loved computers, and to work them he needed to use his fingers. _'There is going to be a lot of complaining in the next few weeks.' _"Is he going to be in pain?"

"On the contrary, this surgery is going to take it away. I mean, he'll be a bit of pain afterwards with his hand being cut open, but it won't be compared to what he would have felt if they didn't do the surgery."

Gibbs nodded, and then remembered Ducky couldn't see him. "Thanks Duck."

"Any time Jethro. Now, how are you doing?"

_'Horrible.' _"I'm fine Duck."

"Now, Jethro, I may not be able to see you, but I can hear you and I can hear that you are not fine."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I figured you needed to talk." When Gibbs didn't say anything Ducky asked, "Have you spoken to Abigail?"

"Sure."

"Not related to the case."

Sighing, he answered, "Not since this morning." He didn't even know what to say to her which was a first for him.

* * *

Tony was still surprised that he was alive. He had seen the fire in Gibbs' eyes when he told him about his prank, but surprisingly the man didn't kill him. Didn't even give him a head-slap. He had just walked—stormed—away and left him with Ziva. And Ziva had just watched before going back into McGee's room to sit and wait.

Also feeling the need to get away for a bit, he walked back outside and sat on a bench. He pulled out his cell phone when he felt it vibrate to see it was Abby.

"Hey Abbs."

"Tony? What happened? Why am I finding out now that you guys left for the hospital?"

Tony answered with a sigh. "We were in the bullpen when Ziva called. I didn't even know what was going on, all I knew was Ziva called and Boss was running. So I followed."

"Well…what happened?"

"The infection gave him a fever and they lost him for a bit, but brought him back." He continued over her gasp. "Now he's in surgery so they can operate on his hand."

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Yeah."

"How's…How's Gibbs and Ziva?"

He thought of the way Ziva had reacted when they showed up, the way she ran into Gibbs' arms without a thought. The way Gibbs had whispered and kissed McGee's forehead, and the love that had been in the older man's eyes as he looked at McGee. "They're hanging in there."

They both stayed silent, thinking of how everything's changed in only a little over twelve hours. "I…" Tony could hear Abby gulp before changing directions. "Director Shepard has given the case to another team so that you guys can focus on McGee. Let Gibbs and Ziva know, and…and let me know when McGee's out of surgery."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks Abbs."

"Thanks Tony."

* * *

**_A few hours later…_**

Tim felt consciousness come and forced himself to open his eyes. Granted, they didn't open all the way and they kept trying to shut, but he made sure he stayed awake. At least for longer than a minute.

He opened his eyes halfway and looked to the right side as he felt pressure on his hand, different pressure from his left which was in a sling. Looking, he saw Jethro sitting in a chair beside his bed, his head tilted back asleep, his hand in Tim's. Tim sleepily smiled at the man before looking around.

He found Ziva next to Jethro. She was curled in her seat and one of her hands was resting on his closest leg. Over by the foot of his bed were both Ducky and Palmer while Tony and Abby were on the other side.

Seemed Ziva kept her promise and didn't let Jethro kill Tony as he knew as soon as Gibbs found out, he would have been tempted. The man really was protective. Tim wasn't really mad at Tony, well he was mad but only a little. He was used to Tony's jokes and pranks, but that one had been a bit cruel. When he had heard those barks, he could have sworn he felt the dog's teeth bite into his skin again. It had taken him a while to realize there wasn't a dog attacking and that Ziva was over him.

Abby on the other hand, he couldn't even look at her without feeling hurt. He was used to the way she treated him, it was almost expected. However, the way she treated him in the hallway when he made his way to Ducky under Ziva's orders, the betrayal and hurt had almost left him breathless.

How could he trust her after the way she's treated him?

"Tim?"

He blinked at his name being whispered and turned to look at Jethro, giving him a small smile at the relief and love in the other man's eyes. "Hey Jethro," he whispered. Tim didn't want anyone waking up right now and being all over him.

"How you feeling?" Jethro whispered back.

"Better."

"Good."

They stared at each other and Tim saw something in Jethro's eyes that he didn't like. He squeezed Jethro's hand. "Hey, you okay?"

Gibbs shook his head before raising their joined hands to press a kiss to Tim's hand. "…You almost left me."

Sighing, Tim scooted his head closer as much as he could without moving the rest of his body as it would wake Ziva, and Jethro came closer to press their foreheads together. Again Tim squeezed Jethro's hand. "I wouldn't leave you Jethro," he whispered softly.

"Damn right. I didn't give you permission."

Smiling, he felt his eyes begin to drift shut. "That reason too."

"What's the first?"

"I love you Jethro."

"Love you Timmy. Now, go back to sleep."

Tim was instantly asleep, Gibbs going back to sleep in his chair once he was sure Tim was asleep.

Neither noticed Abby awake and watching them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something's Wrong**

CHAPTER 5

"Ziva, I'm fine," Tim insisted as Ziva started fussing over him again.

"McGee," she snapped with her hands on her hips, "you almost died, and have had surgery on your hand. You are not okay."

Tony watched this in the doorway and he was still surprised by Ziva's behavior. He had done some thinking the night before and started noticing all the little things Ziva would do when it came to McGee. The little ways she would protect him, the watchful looks she'd send his way whenever they were out on the field, and the few times she would say his first name instead of his last. Now, she was fussing over McGee like a mother hen and though Tim was complaining, Tony could see a little satisfaction in her obvious fussing.

"Knock knock," he said and they both turned to look at him.

"Hey Tony," Tim greeted.

"DiNozzo," Ziva nodded curtly before reaching over to fluff McGee's pillow again and smooth over his blankets.

McGee huffed but let her continue and Tony started wondering how long she's been there doing that.

When Probie had woken earlier, the doctor had come to check on him and McGee requested that they all go home, get proper rest and shower, and to just stay away for a while. The tension in the room when he woke had been so uncomfortable the doctor had to ask them to leave. Boss had instinctively declined, but after Tim pulled him close and said something, he had agreed and left, the other doing the same.

Tony had gone home to shower, rest, and just do some more thinking before heading back, surprised to already see Ziva there. Now with Ziva's greeting and tone, he knew she was still pissed at him.

"What'd the doctor say?"

"Said I'm recovering well. Faster than he's ever seen," he beamed and Tony saw Ziva look at him with pride.

"That's great Probie."

They lapsed into a short minute of silence before McGee turned to Ziva. "Ziva, can you go get some food. I'm hungry."

"I do not think Dr. Parker would want you to eat some of the things in that cafeteria. They sell fried onion rings and Philly cheese steaks." She crossed her arms. "Why would a hospital sell such food? You need something healthy."

"Then can you go get something?"

Ziva glanced at Tony before back to McGee and Tony silently applauded McGee's pout and puppy eyes that had Ziva melting. "Fine. I will be back." She grabbed her jacket and keys before whispering something to McGee and passing Tony on her way out.

Once the door closed, Tony got closer to McGee's bed and sat down beside him. "Don't know how you do it Probie. Don't know anyone else who can turn scary ninja Agent David into a mother hen."

McGee shrugged. "I have no idea either."

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, want to apologize."

"Okay."

Tony tried to get his thoughts together as he wasn't used to apologizing, especially giving an overdue one to his Probie. "I've played a lot of pranks on you," he stated.

McGee nodded in agreement.

"And some have been a bit…you know cruel."

Again McGee nodded.

"And you didn't deserve them, especially this last one. It was…beyond cruel. Sorry, I'm sorry, and I promise to never play a prank on you again."

McGee snorted and started laughing, but before Tony could be hurt by his response, McGee spoke. "Tony, you're right. You have played some cruel pranks on me, but for the most part they weren't bad and I understand why you do them. At first I was an easy target and the new guy, then I became your probie and really, as far as I see it, you have the right." Tony blinked at that and McGee smiled. "What would you do if someone else tried to prank me?"

His response was immediately and without thought. "Beat the hell out of them and put them in their place." Tony was surprised at how angry he felt at even the idea of someone else pranking his probie, his friend, his little brother.

McGee nodded. "Exactly. I'm your probie, you push me and train me to be a better agent, a different way from Gibbs anyway. So I don't mind the pranks, and frankly I'd be worried about you if you stopped. But, you have to be careful with how far you go sometimes. Same with your taunts. Sometimes they go too far."

Tony nodded, trying to wrap his head around the fact that McGee was forgiving him and basically told him to continue pranking him, as long as he didn't go too far. Which he could do. "So…forgiven?"

"Yeah, forgiven," McGee smiled.

He didn't know if he wanted to bring up Abby, but decided not to as he just got Probie's forgiveness, they were comfortable right now. He didn't want to ruin it. He could bring it up another time.

"So, Probie, tell me."

"What?" He eyed Tony who grinned.

"How's the boss?"

"Tony!"

* * *

Abby was at work in her lab. Gibbs' team may have been pulled off the case, but she still had to work evidence for other cases and the case that the other team took for Gibbs. She cringed at the pitiful whine Jethro let out from his crate. She had named the dog Jethro, silent but strong, however she's had to keep him in the crate since Gibbs came into her lab the first day and saw him out.

She had argued, but Gibbs had stood firm on the dog being in his crate. Abby knew Jethro wouldn't attack her, he was tame now, he wasn't on drugs, but she was still instructed to keep him in the crate. Luckily she was able to prove that Jethro didn't kill anyone. However, it left the question on who was going to take him as she couldn't take him home with her.

The more important question though was…what she was going to do about Gibbs and McGee.

When she had seen the way they spoke to each other the previous night, the way Gibbs had admitted to McGee his fear, she knew then that they really loved each other. Gibbs would never speak out loud his fears, he kept those deep down and hid them, but he had easily told McGee how afraid he was about McGee leaving him. She had never seen that side of Gibbs.

And the way McGee easily spoke to him and comforted him the best he could, she was so wrong with what she thought about their relationship.

When Gibbs had admitted to the relationship, she had felt confused and angry. Tim wasn't gay, he wasn't supposed to have moved on from her. Then finding out they had been together for so long, without any of them knowing besides Ziva…she shook her head as she held onto Bert.

She's done a lot over the years to Tim, things she never thought of, and she was ashamed of herself when she thought of the way she walked all over Tim and always did whatever she wanted to get her way.

The sad thing was, she didn't know how to fix this. Normally she would say sorry and give each man a hug, but this was one instance in which she couldn't fix that easily. Gibbs and Tim wouldn't even look at her this morning when they had been in the hospital. And when she tried to speak to Gibbs before leaving…

_"Not now Abby. I can't even…I don't even know what to say to you right now. And frankly my focus is all on Tim."_

Whether she liked it or not, things have changed and were going to continue changing.

* * *

**_A few days later…_**

"Finally. Freedom!" Tim cried as the nurse pushed him through the doors of the hospital.

Nurse Becky laughed and stopped and locked his wheelchair in front of Gibbs' car. "We sure are going to miss you around here Tim."

"Don't worry," Gibbs said as he opened the passenger door for Tim. "With the way he likes to worry me, we'll be around here sometime in the future."

"Hey!" Tim said outraged. "I'm not Tony." He turned to Becky, "Now he is the one that's always getting hurt somehow and being sent here."

Becky smiled at the couple as they shared a loving look. She had seen the way Agent Gibbs had played a large part in Tim's recovery, along with Agent David and DiNozzo. As Tim recovered, the other three were always there, together or taking turns so the others could eat and shower and rest in an actual bed. Agent Gibbs had been there when Tim started moving his fingers and pushing himself to get them functioning again, Agent David had been there to mother hen him, though no one stated it after the death glare she gave Agent DiNozzo for saying such a thing. And Agent DiNozzo was there to get his "Probie" to relax and laugh when he got frustrated and itching for a computer.

Their team was an odd sort of family, but she's seen weirder in her line of work, and she had to remember that there was the doctor and his student, along with a Goth though she barely visited as whenever she did the tension would rise and get highly uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that the nurses tried to stay away from the room. But she wouldn't stay long and would leave with a slump in her shoulders and near tears.

She hoped this family worked things out.

"Now, make sure you don't complain when Doctor Mallard checks on your hand," she instructed to Tim who rolled his eyes. Then she turned to Agent Gibbs. "And make sure he takes his medicine as instructed so that he keeps the infection away."

"Will do," Agent Gibbs nodded with a half smile half smirk that would have had her flirting with the man instantly if she wasn't on duty, if he wasn't with Tim, and if she wasn't married.

She smiled back. "Good. Take care Tim."

"Bye Becky," Tim said with a smile and wave with his right hand as his left was still in a sling. When she turned to walk back into the hospital, she heard Agent Gibbs.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"I heard Becky is the meanest and toughest nurse in here and you turn her into a softie and talking to you like long time friends."

"Well I don't know Jethro. Now get us home. I want my computer."

"You can't use it."

"Doesn't mean I can't bask in its presence."

"You worry me sometimes."

"Love you too Jethro."

Becky lightly laughed and turned to watch them drive away before getting back to her station. "Hey Becky," one of the interns said.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be working, not blogging. Get back to work!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the last and McGee will finally talk to Abby. And Ziva will also finally have a talk with Abby.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Something's Wrong**

CHAPTER 6

Ziva walked into the lab and immediately noticed the lack of music, though that was not surprising. She has not been listening to music since Tim was rushed to the hospital.

"Abby."

"Oh, hi Ziva."

"I think we need to talk." She looked around. "Where is Jethro?"

Abby paused in her typing for a second before continuing. "My landlord wouldn't allow me to have Jethro live with me, and I couldn't find anyone to take him, so I had to hand him over to the pound."

"Ah."

"What did you want to talk about?" Abby finally turned away from her computer and faced Ziva.

Ziva clasped her hands in front of herself as she spoke, "I believe I need to know if you are going to cause any problems for Gibbs and McGee."

Abby's eyes widened before she quickly shook her head. "No! No, no, no, no, no. I may have not understood it before, but after seeing a moment that I saw, I know that they really love each other and…after everything I've done, I'm not about to get in the way."

"Good," she nodded. She would not have to kill her then. Having all she needed, she turned to leave the lab when Abby called her. Ziva turned back to face her. "Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in the hospital. I had no right to talk to you like that, and slapping you was way out of line."

"Yes, it was."

They stared at each other, each silent in their thoughts before again Abby broke the silence. "Do you think McGee will talk to me now?"

"I do not know," she admitted as it was true. Whenever she visited Tim, they always stayed away from the Abby topic. Even Tony has not brought it up. "But you will not know unless you try."

Leaving with that advice, she headed back to the bullpen to do some researching, and after a few phone calls left the office.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am the one who called about the German Shepherd named Jethro that was dropped off here."

* * *

Tim couldn't do his usual computer hacking, gaming, or anything complex as he could still only use his right hand fully. His left hand could finally stay out of the sling, but moving his fingers was still difficult. Anytime he tried to move his left hand fingers like he usually would when working the keyboard, pain would shoot up his hand.

So, he was stuck with a fully functional right hand and his pointer finger on his left. It sucked, and it sucked even more because he was stuck in the house and was getting restless.

Ziva and Tony were stopping by all the time, along with Ducky who kept an eye on his hand and neck. He's already had a follow up with his doctor who said he was doing fine. Palmer has even stopped by, once and fearfully because even though Tim lived there, he still thought of it as Gibbs' home. Abby on the other hand hasn't visited which he was happy about. He needed to focus on recovering.

Though he knew it was only a matter of time before their conversation finally happened, and today was that day.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room, jazz music playing in the background as he surfed the internet and checked mail. Gibbs called to say he was going to be a little later than usual but was going to pick up dinner on the way home.

There was a knock at the door and figuring it was their nice older neighbor, he set aside his laptop and headed to the door. "Hey Mrs. B-Abby?"

"…Hi McGee. Can-Can I come in?"

Figuring it was time for the conversation, he stepped aside to allow her to enter and closed the door after her. He walked to the living room and turned off the music and turned to see Abby looking around.

"It's changed last time I was here."

"Yeah," he said look around also. Gibbs' home had been plain and basically bare. Simple and…bare. It had been like Gibbs, but also not. His last wife was responsible for painting his walls white and he had been living with a reminder of her; but once Tim moved in, they changed one thing which required changing another. And soon he, Gibbs, and Ziva had remodeled the house. Now, it was warm and inviting, a mixture between Tim and Gibbs.

The basement was still all Gibbs' though there was a couch down there for Tim to use if he ever joined Gibbs down there. While Tim brought in his electronics, his big flat screen TV with surround sound and computers, they kept Gibbs leather furniture, some of his woodwork furniture. They never touched Kelly's or the master bedroom as Gibbs' hasn't touched them since their deaths, and Tim wasn't going to demand that of Gibbs. So as Gibbs slept in the guest room, they turned that into their master bedroom.

Their home was them and they loved it.

Tim sat back down where he had been sitting before Abby's knock and gestured for Abby to take the chair. "So…"

"How are you doing?" she asked looking at his hand.

"I'm doing fine. Recovering. Now, why don't you say what you came here to say," he suggested.

"I…McGee I…" She cleared her throat and frowned. Tim just watched her, feeling no sympathy for her like he would have felt not too long ago. "I know what I've done, with the dog and over the years, and I know they can't be fixed with a sorry, but I am. Sorry."

He stared at Abby who squirmed under his stare before speaking. "Abby, I've forgiven you for a lot of things. And you've really hurt and betrayed me when you basically turned against me…for a dog."

"But?"

"But I can't forgive you for what you said to Jethro." At her questionable look, he clarified, "When Jethro told you and the rest of the team how he knew I was sick, you basically said he couldn't and didn't love me. That was plain insulting and the cruelest thing you could have said. Abby, I can…overlook everything you've ever done to me, but I can't overlook what you said to Jethro."

Abby had tears running down her cheeks, her eyeliner running. "Can you never forgive me?"

Tim sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Honestly I don't know Abby. I've lost…all trust in you. I just," he huffed as he had no words to describe how he felt when it came to the woman in the chair, "I don't trust you and if I do forgive you, it's going to be a long time before I do."

Abby choked on a sob, but nodded sadly. "Okay," she whispered. "I'm going to-to go."

He stood and walked her to the door, watching her drive away from, just as Gibbs pulled up. "Hey," Tim said as Gibbs came up the steps and on to the porch.

Gibbs looked back down the road as Abby's vehicle drove out of sight. "Abby finally come to talk to you?"

"Yeah," he said and closed and locked the door before following Gibbs to the kitchen.

"And?"

"I can't forgive her," he simply said and poured some whiskey for Gibbs and water for himself. "Not after what she said to you."

Gibbs looked at him and smiled before wrapping his arms around him from behind. "You are so selfless it amazes me."

Tim smiled and leaned back against the warm hard chest. "I won't let anyone say anything about you. She was way out of line."

The older man tucked his face into his neck and gave him a small kiss. "I love you Timmy."

He turned his head to look at his lover and beamed. "Love you too. Now, enough of that and let's eat. I'm hungry."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't just let Jethro the dog be sent to a pound and put down when no one came to buy him after a while. And Gibbs wasn't going to take the dog in after what happened to Tim, so I figured, Ziva! Hope you all liked the story and please review.**

**Next in Ziva: McGee's Keeper series...Give Us Power - **Being stuck in an elevator for 9 hours and 21 minutes...well that can allow a good amount of time for a little brother to annoy his big sister.


End file.
